I'm Adopted!
by AbbyCade15
Summary: What was Amy's open adoption like with her baby? What happens when MacKenzie finds out that she's adopted? Did I mention she finds out when she's 13?
1. Prologue

Is it wrong for a parent to never tell you that you were adopted? I guess I should've seen it; I never knew the real story about the day I was born. All I knew was that it was December 17th, a warm night, and that I was healthy and that was all I needed to know. At least that's what my mom tells me.

My name is MacKenzie Brandi Walker, and I go by Mackie. I'm 13 years old, with curly caramel colored hair and almond-shaped blue eyes. I always used to be confused about my traits, because my mother has brown hair and eyes as well as my father.

I realized I looked more like Aunt Amy. Well, she's not really my aunt, but... look, if you read my story, it'll make a lot more sense.

**Hi, guys! This is my second fic, so I hope y'all like it! I don't own To Save A Life.**

**I always liked to ponder about what the open adoption with Amy and her baby was like, so I decided to write about it.**


	2. Birthday Party

I was in a car, and I saw a church on fire. There were children inside! I ran into it and pulled all the children out. Then, the ceiling collapsed on top of me!

The doorbell rang, and it scared me out of my reading. I opened the door, and there stood Aunt Amy. The tall Aunt Amy, with the long blonde hair and the almond-shaped blue eyes. The Aunt Amy who is skin-and-bones thin, and the face that all the guys in the world swoon over. She was wearing a white blouse, cargo capri pants, sandals, and all the woven bracelets I had ever made for her.

I hugged her. She smelled like flowers."Hi, Mackie. Happy 13th Birthday!" she said. She had a balloon, a lumpy tissue paper-wrapped present, and she also had a movie. We sat down on the couch, and I opened my present.

It was the iPod I had wanted! I couldn't believe it! And the best part was... it was blue! I started squealing like a little girl. "ThankyouAuntAmywowIcan'!Thankyouthankyouthankyou..."

"Okay, kiddo, I think that's enough."

Aunt Amy and I jumped. I hadn't realized that my mom was in the doorway of the living-room. "What did you get?" I showed her.

"You got the iPod?" she asked. I nodded and continued squealing. Aunt Amy laughed.

I enjoyed Aunt Amy's visit. We had dinner, which was a casserole that consisted of cheese, broccoli, and chicken. My mom had secretly made a cake while I was at school. It was my favorite- eggless chocolate cake with mint chocolate chip ice cream in the middle. My dad had gotten me _The Outsiders _on DVD, because I've read the book cover-to-cover ten times, literally. Mom got me a Louisville tee shirt, and I loved it. I loved all of them!

We watched _The Outsiders _and the movie Aunt Amy brought. The movie she brought was _Twilight_. She told me that this was her favorite movie as a kid. We ended up going to bed at 11:30 p.m. Good thing it was a Friday!

I hugged everyone goodnight. When I got to Aunt Amy, I said, "Goodnight, Aunt Amy. Thank you." She hugged me back, wiping tears from her eyes. As I went upstairs, I heard her say, "Goodnight, my 13-year old baby."

As I hugged my special pillow that night, I pondered about what she said. "My 13-year old baby." I couldn't get it out of my head.


	3. Attention!

ATTENTION!

AN: I don't know when I'm gonna update this story, but I don't think it's gonna be any time soon. Do you guys have any ideas on how to continue this story? If so, plz review with any ideas?


	4. ¡¡¡Adoption Offer Contest!

**A/N:Okay, so, I really have given up on this story. I just don't really know where else to go with it. But, I'm putting it up for Adoption(hehe, story about adoption getting adopted. Sorry lame joke).**

**If you want to adopt this story, just send me a PM with an excerpt of how YOU would write the next chapter. If I like it and decide that you're the one for this story, I'll give you the rights to it. You can put it on your profile and start from where I left off. But please keep the first two chapters the same, okay? Once it's up on your profile and you've already updated, I'll delete it from my profile and it will be truly yours.**

**BUT, I have some rules for the story: No cussing, no lemon, no death, but an emotional chapter here and there is fine. Hurry and get writing! Send me the PM as soon as you can!**

**I love you all and you're all awesome!**

**-Abby Cad**


End file.
